Amanda Grayson
Amanda Grayson was a teacher and the second wife of Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan. She was the mother of Spock. ( , , , ) :In some continuities, she was a linguist and teacher. In some, notably Jean Lorrah's series of stories and novels that includes ''Night of the Twin Moons, Grayson was one of the scientists who worked on the development of universal translator technology.'' Sarek would, years later, respond that the reason for his and Amanda's marrying was "At the time, it seemed the logical thing to do." ("Journey to Babel") Spock's conception, in some continuities, was accidental. ("It Seemed the Logical Thing") However, given the different anatomies of humans and Vulcans (especially the circulatory systems), medical intervention was required to bring the pregnancy to full term. ( , ) In 2232, Amanda and Sarek were in a spaceport lounge with the then-toddler Spock. Also waiting in the lounge were the young Montgomery Scott (age 10) and Leonard McCoy (5), who were each by themselves. Amanda offered Scott and McCoy energy bars; Scott, too prideful, politely refused, while McCoy thanked her profusely. No one introduced themselves, though, and it's probable that none of them would recall the incident years later. (Arc of the Wolf: Distant Horizons: "Wait") In the late 2230s, Amanda and Sarek were on Earth for a conference between representatives of the Federation and the Klingon Empire. She reacted protectively when she found Spock playing chess with Krenn, a Klingon captain. ( ) During the 18 years that Sarek and Spock did not speak, Amanda would speak to her son on behalf of Sarek. ( ) Decades after her marriage to Sarek, Amanda opined to James T. Kirk that the Vulcan way of behaving was "better than of humans." ("Journey to Babel") Beginning in the 2270s until her death in 2293, Amanda corresponded with Lauren Chapel, the mother of Christine Chapel. ("Reliquary: The Letters") After Spock's katra was reunited with his new body in 2286 via the fal-tor-pan, Amanda monitored the process of his re-acclimation and re-education. ( ) Other continuities In a continuum where Spock died during the kahs-wan as a child, age 7, Amanda Grayson and Sarek separated. She later died in an accident at Lunaport. trilogy: The Fire and the Rose Amanda Grayson expected to celebrate her 100th birthday in 2311, which meant that she was born in 2211. However, she died in a shuttle accident en route back to Vulcan from Earth. Amanda Grayson's middle name was Stemple, and she was originally from Seattle, Washington. She was a descendant of . Amanda Grayson was originally from a megalopolis, Minneapolis-St.Paul-Hennepin, and had a sister named Doris. On a visit to her home city, Doris's sons, Jimmy and Lester, falsely blamed Spock for the disassembly of a television. Amanda and Spock left soon after the incident. Amanda Grayson was killed during the destruction of Vulcan in 2258. Fanon ''Orion Press Amanda Grayson was born in 2210, to Alfred and Nellie Grayson. A child prodigy, she studied linguistics in Oxford, England, at age 15. By the age of 19 in 2229, Grayson had received a doctorate in linguistics and worked at the Vulcan embassy in San Francisco, where her job was to teach the staff idiomatic English. As well, Grayson often escorted the ambassador to many state functions, and taught the embassy staff how to waltz. (''Orion Press: "The Logical Choice", "A Family Holiday Surprise") Sarek and Amanda were married in September, 2229. About ten years later, she learned of Sybok's existence when the child moved in with them. About 2239, Grayson began teaching linguistics at the Vulcan Science Academy. Later that year, Sarek was assigned to Earth. ("A Family Holiday Surprise") Amanda Grayson died in 2295. ("The Logical Choice", "It Isn't Logical", "A Family Holiday Surprise", The Day They All Came Home, "Reminiscing", In the Line of Duty, Insanity's Child, Until the End of Time) Category:Humans Category:Scientists